hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
After The Night - Series 3
Series three of the drama show After The Night. Unlike the other series, each episode focuses on one character at a time. The series was once again split into two parts with the first six episodes showing between February and May 2011 and the later six showing between August and September 2011. Episode One - Sage Series three begins with Chloe strolling through the school in the early morning. She reaches the gym and sees a blur doing talented movements inside. At first she assumes it's Heidi and keeps walking but then realises it was in fact a red blur. Turning back, her mouth falls open when she sees that it is actually Sage. Throughout the episode, the group encourage Sage to reveal her true talents. She is at first annoyed with Chloe for telling them of her talents but is encouraged by her brotherly figure - Ken - to go for it and be the gymnastic that she truly is. The episode ends with Sage performing a routine in front of them for the first time - it goes well and the group are shocked by her amazing talents. It ends with an upclose of Sage's face, grinning and showing off her tiny teeth. Episode Two - Heidi Heidi's episode begins with her writing in an entry in her diary. She writes about her true feelings for George and wonders whether or not to take Maisy's advice and rush into a relationship with him. Unaware to her, Chloe confronts George about his attempt at kissing her. Although he has managed to avoid her for weeks, she finally chases him down and corners him, forcing him to speak about the situation. He apologises and explains that unlike Ben who is unsure of Christina but likes Chloe, he actually likes the personality Christina has and the fact she brought out the robot in him. Chloe stops him as he tries to apologise and gets him to return to what he said about Ben. George hushes himself and rushes away. George soon confesses his dark secret to Heidi as the pair are fairly close. She feels horrified and realises that she isn't ready to confess her ''feelings to him. At the end of the episode, there is a horrendous scene in which Heidi breaks her leg when she falls from a high distance. She is found unconscious by Tyneesha who tries to snap the bone back into place, which awakens Heidi. Tyneesha is forced to phone for help when Heidi continues smacking her away as she tries to snap the leg back. Episode Three - Ken Ken is continuing to enjoy presenting but struggles to find work. He wonders whether or not he could leave school to continue a career in presenting and discusses his options with Michael. His friend points out that he isn't even sixteen yet and suggests he doesn't do something quite so horrendous. Ken soon beigns to feel as though he is losing his place in the group. Kitty worries about him and pushes him to open up about his emotions. He reveals that he now feels that Henrietta and Sage, both now fourteen, don't need a protective brother figure and he isn't sure how he fits into the group. Kitty tells him that the group would be lost without his supportive touch and he holds them together. Ken is extremely happy with the comments and feels more positive about his life once again. Also in the episode, Ben and Chloe continue flirting gleefully, while Michael and Maisy continue dating. Heidi finds herself in hospital but gets released with a slight head injury and broken leg - leaving her unable to perform for the time being. Episode Four - Kitty While Keith tries to make an effort to become a better father for his children, Kitty isn't accepting of his apparently changed ways. Although George seems to be bonding with his father, Kitty doesn't believe he will ever change that much and isn't ready to forgive him for the bad parenting he has put them both through. She continues skating to get rid of her anger. She ends up in a battle with a fellow skater, Sasha, who threatens to give her a skelp one day for her love of magic. Kitty encourages her to go on then and she does so. When Kitty hits her back, their instructor sees the battle and tells Kitty she is suspended from the group and skating there. Kitty finds that she can't talk to George as he is too busy being a Robotic Boy and Fathers Son. She considers speaking to Heidi but when she tries, finds that Heidi is too depressed that she can't perform. Kittty decides not to launch her problems onto her. She eventually speaks to Ben and finds him to be a great support. The episode ends with her skating in the public ice rink as Ken arrives and asks if there is room for a 5"10 person. Kitty grins and says there may be. Episode Five - Michael Michael begins to feel like his relationship with Maisy is suffering - although she can't see it, he notices her putting all of her spare time into Purple Tree instead of with him. He eventually confronts her about it which enrages her. She accuses him of being an unsupportive love. The pair argue as he comments that he is sick of the highly talented group, resulting in them breaking up. Ken is quick to support his friend, as is little Henrietta, who is growing to be a fine young women. Michael has a comedy night he has been training for but decides not to go. Laina and Chloe visit him at his house to question him on the lack of appearance as they were awaiting him with the group. Laina goes to the toilet and Chloe takes the chance to try talk him into getting back into his comedy lifestyle as it's what he does best. Michael sadly snaps at Chloe that she's the worst for being obsesssed with the "ridiculous talent" and says that he doesn't like the person she has become recently. She glares at her old friend and tells him that's too bad as she storms out. Laina and Michael spend the night discussing old times and both comment that they miss old times sometimes. Michael tries to go for the "First Kiss" option and Laina agrees, trying not to imagine he is actually Ben, who she finds far more attractive. Episode Six - Ben The episode begins with Ben in his room - music turned on, beat dropping, him with his eyes shut awaiting the time to start rapping. When he does he begins speeding around the room, up the walls, practically on the ceiling and almost knocking his light down. He hears a knock at his door and is forced to stop, finding it is George. His dear friend George reveals all about almost kissing Christina and says he knows how Ben feels about Chloe, but suggests they could perhaps date one each. Ben is horrified that George is that dumb and points out that they are both the same person. When he gets closer to George he can smell alcohol in his area. He tells him to leave. Ben raises his concerns with Kitty who really isn't interested, saying he has probably taken up drinking large amounts with their father Keith, which is nothing to do with her nowadays. Laina comes to visit Ben at his house and tells him that she kissed Michael and plans on perhaps kissing him daily. Although she was hoping to make him jealous, he simply shrugs and tries to be polite, yet doesn't know why she's telling him such things. She leaves frustrated. Ben decides to speak to Ken, the least insane of the group, to ask him what to do about Chloe. Ken says that he thinks it's time Benny listens to Kenny and finally makes his move with Chloe. Rushing to one of her shows, he finds her backstage but then remembers what George said about nearly kissing her there. He hugs her instead and leaves her to it. Episode Seven - Maisy Maisy has become a loner since Michael abandoned her. Feeling lost now that she's not the girlfriend dater in the group, she doesn't know what her place is anymore. Performing in Purple Tree seems boring to Maisy even though Henrietta tries to keep her inspired. Whilst training one day, Maisy becomes upset when a song reminds her of Michael. She ends up charging out and decides to run away from everything. Getting on not one bus but two, she ends up four hours and ten minutes away from home. Soon she realises that nobody is looking for her. Although she has become a vegetarian, she decides to eat KFC as she believes it will cure her problems. While in KFC, she falls in love with a boy that serves her. The pair charge out of the restaurant holding hands and share a first kiss. Maisy realises that he is a romantic interest and also discovers he has the great sense of humour trait. The pair decide that they could marry but she isn't sure whether or not it is too soon. When she says this, he becomes offended and shows that he has the Mean trait too. Maisy ends up returning home and finds Kitty at her house with her parents, concerned and pointing out that Maisy had left her phone behind so nobody ''could have contacted her. Maisy realises that she's a stupid girl which Kitty agrees with. The next day, she performs live with Henrietta and the show goes better than they expected. By the end a random male comes over to them and suggests signing them to his new record label. Episode Eight - Henrietta After the amazing offer Purple Tree have had, Henrietta decides to talk to her parents about her possible success. Her mum points out that she is simply a girl of fourteen and declares her too young for fame. Henrietta is annoyed and wishes that she could battle back but she is too well behaved to do so. Instead she travels to school and meets Sage there. Maisy and Michael are cold and heartless to eachother when the group is together which causes Michael to distance himself from them all. Ken soon ends up doing the same to support his best friend. Chloe is frustrated that they are falling apart but doesn't know how to cope with it. Laina however is fantastic at such things and decides to throw them a massive concert in which the whole Super Group can perform. Maisy pushes Henrietta to agree to sign to the males record label. She tells Maisy what her mother said but her bandmate is uncaring and says that she is going to go ahead with it, without Henrietta if she has to. Henrietta becomes upset and tells Ken who tells George who tells Kitty. Kitty physically shakes her friend-again Maisy and tells her that Purple Tree would be nothing without Henrietta. Maisy agrees not to sign to the label. Later on, Heidi finds Maisy on her way to sign to him anyway. She stops her and tells her that she can't do such a thing to Henrietta but Maisy pulls away from the girls grasp, flicks her hair back, and heads off to do just that. Episode Nine - George George finds out that Laina is planning the massive concert and agrees to keep it a secret. He sadly ends up telling Ben and Chloe about it seconds later. George begins training as hard as he can, wanting to be the best. That weekend he attends one of Kitty's skating shows and feels depressed that she will always be the more talented of the pair. He sees Keith watching his daughter proudly. George leaves the show during his twins performance and contacts Ben. When the two meet up; George discusses with his friend the fact that even though he has been there for his father, he always favours Kitty. Heidi comes to see George training one day which makes him nervous. He decides that he does like her rather so as a person so suggests they reveal their darkest secret to eachother. She reveals that she once stood on her baby cousins head but he did survive, while George reveals he has the Never Nude trait. Heidi is surprisingly accepting of this which shocks him. George tells her that when he told his best friend Ben, he had giggled about it. George discusses his growing feelings for Heidi with Ken soon after. Michael is also present during the discussion but is too busy staring longingly at Maisy to listen or pay any attention. Ken encourages him to tell her how he feels. George decides to ask her out on a roller skating date. The pair skate happily to disco music and at the end of the date, he confesses his attraction to her. She is shocked but delighted and amorous hugs him. That night he is delighted when he gets changed into his banana pajamas, happy with the prospect of having a girlfriend. He is horrified when he gets a text message from Laina; confessing her attraction to him. Episode Ten - Laina Laina is an odd girl in a way - she is the one nobody sees as she holds the group up, trying to carry their large amount of joint weight. At the same time she goes unnoticed due to the fact she has no talent at all. Laina realises this as she sits in Chloe's room, helping style a new outfit for Christina. Chloe asks her how the massive concert is going and Laina says everything is going fantastic so far. That day, she announces it to the group. Laina becomes dissapointed when they don't pay any attention to the effort she has had to put in and instead get excited about their performances on the day. In other storylines - Maisy tells Henrietta that Purple Rain has officially signed to the male, Luke's, music label and she will hold auditions to find a new Henrietta if she needs to. Henrietta snaps at Maisy but later agrees to continue in the duo. Henrietta is later binned by Tyneesha again. When at home, Laina is generally not that connected to her family, although they are fairly friendly beings. They are unaware that she isn't eating in an attempt to look like "Christina". Instead, she sits at the dinner table with them all and puts her food into her boobage holder. Nobody notices. That night she cries in her room, yanking desperately at her pink hair which still isn't as long and lock-like as Chloe's is. She awaits a text back from George that never comes. Laina is saddened to find out that George has confesses attraction to Heidi, who tells the other girls in the group. Maisy and Kitty don't realise Laina is upset but Chloe does and stalks her when she leaves the room. When they are alone, Chloe tells her that she did think Laina had caught mild feels for George. Laina cries and nods that she's right, it was mild and not maximum feels. Chloe tells her how lucky she is and says that sadly she is experiencing maximum feels with Ben. She wipes her friends tears away. When she's at home again, Laina is in the bath when she wonders how it would feel to scissor herself. She decides against it but instead when she runs away the water, sticks a finger down the plug. It becomes stuck and her hand begins spinning as the plug takes hold of it. Laina isn't keen on screaming as the only one home is her brother Frankyardio. Instead she waits and once the water has ran away, she manages to remove her hand after a 67 minute struggle. She wakes up the next day to a hugely swollen finger. When she goes to school, Sage chuckles at it which annoys Laina. Sage tries to give her a smile to apologise and Laina insults her tiny teeth. Chloe gasps - as do the whole group - that she could be so cruel. Laina charges away and Chloe stalks her again. Ben tries to join the herd but Chloe tells him not to. When Chloe finds her, Laina is grabbing melted chocolate buttons from her bra and eating them desperately. Chloe gasps and rushes over to her friend. Laina has another crying scene and the episode ends with Chloe roughly rocking her friend to nurse her. Episode Eleven - Tyneesha Henrietta is walking to school without Sage one day and notices it- Tyneesha standing across from her and near to a bin. She walks slowly and hopes the predator doesn't see her as she's bin her. This time though, Tyneesha glances at her then looks down at the ground. Henrietta speaks to Ken later on and mentions the situation, saying Tyneeesha looked odd somehow. During class, Henrietta heads to the toilet with the teachers permission. When she is there she finds Tyneesha who gasps as she sees her. She has clearly been crying and rushes past Henrietta to escape. Also in the episode, Laina continues her boobage stuffing. Chloe begs her to tell someone or get some kind of help and so Laina lies that she has already done so. Heidi and George meanwhile continue to go on dates with eachother. Kitty decides that she might as well give her father some kind of chance. Michael and Maisy try to avoid eachother but clearly still have feelings for eachother. Sage is inspired by Laina's upcoming show and takes the chance to practise wildly. After much watching her - and days without binning - Henrietta follows Tyneesha on her way home and stops her when she feels brave enough. Tyneesha threatens to bin her but when she tries to, she falls over in a weak heap. Henrietta helps her home and Tyneesha vanishes up the stairs on all fours. Henrietta lies to her enemies mother that the two are close friends. Henrietta finds out that Tyneesha has been diagnosed with Hakiko Disease. When Tyneesha realises that Henrietta knows, she begs her not to tell anybody. Henrietta is tiny but can look down at the 4"2 Tyneesha and realises that she's not such a bad enemy. She agrees not to tell anybody and promises that Tyneesha can trust her despite their past. Episode Twelve - Chloe The episode starts with Chloe as Christina in her bedroom, practising for her show. Her mum enters and tells her she is sick of the noise level her singing causes. Chloe shoos her which offends her mum, who bans her from performing at the concert. Chloe accepts the punishment as she knows she will find away around it. Henrietta struggles to cope with the news of Tyneesha. Ken becomes fed up of Michael being depressed and tells him to stop being such a little girl and to tell Maisy how he feels. He decides to do so. The pair get back together right away. Heidi asks George whether or not he wants to confirm that they are in a proper relationship. He excitably agrees to the wonderful idea and says it is the most fantastic thing he has ever heard in his life. When Kitty tries to explain that she's giving Keith a second chance, he is too happy to care. Keith realises George is dating and asks if he could meet her. George mary faces at the suggestion and says nothing. Keith realises this means no and gives up, happy enough with Kitty. Laina passes out while arranging the concert and is found by Ken. He finds a roll beside her, level with her boobage, yet doesn't suspect a thing. He wakes her up and questions her but she lies her way out of it. He does however tell Chloe incase she knows something. Chloe decides to phone a helpline for her friend and writes down some advice that they give her. Laina is insulted though and pushes Chloe away. On the night of the concert, Purple Tree come on stage first and announce that they are signed. They have a new single coming out which although isn't with a major label so nobody will care about, they are delighted regardless of this. Ben and George perform together - with one rapping and the other dancing. Heidi shocks again with her risky routine and is followed by Sage who performs her first major live performance. At the end of hers, Heidi comes back on and the girls perform a shock routine together. Kitty decides to rollerskate again as she can't iceskate. George rolls his eyes at her perfect routine even though she has no ice. Ken presents the whole show and is happy to introduce Michael to the stage, who hasn't given up on his comedy ways after all. Christina is soon ready and heads onto the stage. She performs a fantastic set of songs as always and is adored by everyone. At the side, Laina smiles at her friend but feels a stabbing feeling of jealousy anyway. When Chloe comes off the stage, she half has her wig off when the stunning Ben comes in out of breath (not from kissing George) and says; "I really do have the feels for you Chloe. I've caught the feels". She grins and wipes a happy tear away and says, "and I have maximum feels for you Ben". He replies, "Maximum", as he grabs her face for a kiss option. Ken ruins the moment and they all giggle. He leaves and lets them finally share their first kiss moment which viewers had nearly given up waiting for.